1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket, which electrically connects a semiconductor package and a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A socket which is used for easily and quickly connecting a semiconductor package usually can cooperates with an industry mechanism arm in working. For example, a socket has a heat sink and a movable frame. When the movable frame downwardly moves, the heat sink originally horizontally mounted on the socket is brought to upwardly move from a center part of the socket to let the mechanism arm quickly and accurately position the semiconductor package on the socket. After assembling the semiconductor package, the movable frame moves upwardly to an original position by resilience force of a plurality of springs, during this process, another plurality of springs force the heat sink to move downwardly to original position and latch with the semiconductor package to keep the semiconductor in the socket.
However, for a conventional socket, when the movable frame upwardly moves, a moment, which is occurred by the force transferred by resilience force of the springs and effects on the heat sink to bring the heat sink to rotate to a horizontal state, is very small, that may cause the heat sink can not reliably latch the semiconductor package. Sometimes, enhancing elastic coefficient of the springs may increase the moment, but, on that case, a driving force effected on the movable frame requires to be added, nevertheless, the driving force is provided by a pressure equipment which has a power floating in a certain range, so the elastic coefficient of springs can not be too big, otherwise, the movable frame may not downwardly move for not enough force provided by the pressure equipment.
Hence, an improved socket is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.